Recently, as semiconductor devices such as flash memories have become finer, pattern sizes have become remarkably finer. Thus, in order to form such a fine pattern, a predetermined treatment such as oxidization or nitridation may be performed on a substrate as a process included in a manufacturing process.
A process of forming grooves between circuits and forming a linear film or a wire in the grooves is one of methods of forming such a fine pattern. The grooves are formed to have a high aspect ratio as pattern sizes have recently become finer.
In order to form the liner film or the like, it is required to form a film having high step coverage, which has a uniform thickness, on upper, middle, and lower side surfaces of and the bottoms of the grooves. When a film having high step coverage is formed, a semiconductor device may have uniform characteristics between the grooves, thereby suppressing a variation in the characteristics of the semiconductor device.
Although there have been many attempts to process grooves having a high aspect ratio by heating a gas or using a gas in a plasma state, it is difficult to form a film having high step coverage.